blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/Episode 1
Begin Sequence, Breakout Black is the pilot episode of Control Sequence and is the first episode in the First Season of the series. It introduced the first and main protagonist, Nex. Detailed summary Taking place 200 years after a climatic war known as the Third War of Armagus, a man in a black jacket with three tone hair of white, black and red, is shown to be captive in a seal aboard a military owned airship of the NOS. Known to be the one to seek out the destruction of the NOS, the world government in power, and even the world itself he's called the "Beast of Sin". This man reflects for a moment in his own "dreams" which pulls up an off screen background where he hears the words "Never Forgive, Never Forget". Holding immense hatred to the world for the "Truth" that he knew about it, the man is woken abruptly by an impact to the back of his head. The man's name discovered to be Nex he shows zero intimidation toward his captor's hospitality as a soldier mentions he'd be transferred to a research department. Evidently having no fond memory to look back on besides his hatred after the man said his days of causing trouble for the NOS and world were over, Nex waits as the ships' captain mentions their ETA to be 20 minutes to the city. With one saying how he'd lost his edge, and made the mistake of relaxing at the border-point, Nex is shown to wear a slight grin as he begins to radiate darkness inside of his body. In a millisecond he destroys his harness seal with ease, ravaging through with a claw of pure darkness. As the soldiers begin to charge to try and stop him, Nex reveals his demonic blade and swiftly knocks them all to the back of the walls in the ship. The one who'd been chastising him earlier decides to take matters into his own hands and tries to stop him, like the others, it only proved futile. As they call him a monster and demon, Nex doesn't deny any of it, but mentions that sometimes you needed to fight darkness with another kind of darkness in a world of hell. Leaving few alive, he destroys the radio after that and promptly following, the control panel for the ship—causing it to swiftly lose altitude. Nex then punches out a path with his dark power, and breaks out of the ship entirely, utilizing the seithr in the air he spreads out wings and speeds down to the ground. Mentioning that Kagusutchi felt familiar for some reason, he arrives on the outskirts of it near a docking station, the airship crashing to the ground as Nex exhibits not an ounce of remorseful feeling towards the chaos caused. A pale women calling herself Legna then joins his side overseeing his entrance to the city. As she questions his arrival being so overbearing, Nex simply scoffs and begins to continue walking. Mentioning him to be only a force of destruction and a nightmare of the world, she seems disappointed that he does nothing to say otherwise. Annoyed, he turns to tell her that he was no hero of this fight, and at the mention of Ragna says that his "Power of Azure" failed. Legna changes topic to why she called him here to Kagusutchi, revealing that Nex had allowed himself to be caught simply to hitch a faster way to the city. Legna then goes to say that Nex would need to put his normal routine aside, as a girl they'd been apparently looking for had been sighted in the city by her. This girl having a connection to everything going on, as a major piece of a "Puzzle". Nex reflects for a moment after on the Azure locket around his neck, after being told that if he didn't do anything his road would be jeopardized. Knowing this, and having experienced despair in his lifetime more than once he chooses to look for the girl, making point to say that after he found her he'd go straight back to his main concerns. Legna accepts that, and exits the area telling him that he at the very least, retained resolve. Away from her gaze, Nex mentions to himself at times he wished he didn't, but he couldn't ever forgive this world. With that, he exits the area and continues towards the city. Nearing the end of the episode, the NOS seems to be tracking Nex as a signal falls off the radar on the ship that was destroyed. A women named Mysteria receives orders after her suggestion to move to stop him while he remained in Kagusutchi. Her orders from the Marshal beside her, named Lukain Necaros asks her to capture him and keep him from entering a "Restricted Area" within the city. Mysteria exits after accepting the directive, and Lukain is seen looking at the screen mentioning how Nex's Sequence begins before the episode ended. Appearances *Nex - First Appearance *Legna Alucard - First Appearance *Lukain Necaros - First Appearance *Mysteria - First Appearance Navigation Category:Control Sequence Episode